Sufferings
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: Each character in the PJO series has suffered in their own way, be they demigods, mortals, or gods. This story shows how each character was affected by the second Titan War. Takes place throughout The Last Olympian. Oneshot.


UPDATE: 5/29/10 – I noticed a few typos and such. This is still the same story. It's just edited better. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. The usual. Enjoyyy!**

_Sufferings_

-x-X-x-

I am a son of the sea god, Poseidon.

I have a heavy burden to carry; bigger than holding the sky up, even.

I am Perseus Jackson, and I must save the world from an evil Titan Lord.

-x-X-x-

I am a daughter of Athena.

The boy I love may not live to hear me tell him he means the world to me.

I am Annabeth Minerva Chase, and I love Percy Jackson.

-x-X-x-

I am the child of Zeus.

I have been fighting against the truth for years, and now I know.

I am Thalia Grace, and I would die to save Luke Castellan.

-x-X-x-

I am a son of Hermes.

I have made a terrible mistake, and I may never be able to fix it.

I am Lucas Castellan, and I have brought Kronos back to life.

-x-X-x-

I am a child of Hepaestus.

I never got to tell my girlfriend how much I loved her.

I am Charles Vulcan Beckendorf, and I am dead.

-x-X-x-

I am a daughter of Aphrodite.

I helped the wrong side, and believed beauty was everything.

I am Silena Venus Beauregard, and I was a spy for the Titans.

I am a child of Ares.

I intimidated everyone I saw, until one special daughter of Aphrodite penetrated my heart.

I am Clarisse LaRue, and I have only had one friend.

-x-X-x-

I am a mere mortal.

I have always been in my father's shadow; he was the famous businessman, I was his daughter.

I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I am my own person.

-x-X-x-

I am a wife of Poseidon.

I have always wanted the best for my son; I couldn't bear to lose him.

I am Sally Jackson Blofis, and I may never see my son again.

-x-X-x-

I am the god of the sky.

I am unable to help my people, my country, my land.

I am Lord Zeus, and for the first time, I am powerless.

-x-X-x-

I am the god of the seas.

My son has to fulfill a dangerous prophecy, and I must fight the Titan Oceanus.

I am Lord Poseidon, and I may never see my son again.

-x-X-x-

I am the god of the Underworld.

People think me heartless, cruel, and uncaring.

I am Lord Hades, and I _do_ have a heart.

-x-X-x-

I am the goddess of marriage.

I hardly ever see my husband, the man who once loved me more than any other.

I am the Lady Hera, and my husband no longer loves me.

-x-X-x-

I am the goddess of agriculture.

I favor my family over everything else, and I wish the best for my daughter, and my family.

I am Lady Demeter, and my daughter has married a loner.

-x-X-x-

I am the goddess of the hearth.

Nobody ever remembers me; I'm just the goddess in the background who doesn't matter.

I am Lady Hestia, and I am the Last Olympian.

-x-X-x-

I am the goddess of wisdom, war, and crafts.

The ones I love matter to me more than anything else in the world.

I am Lady Athena, and my favorite daughter loves the son of my worst enemy.

-x-X-x-

I am the god of merchants, thieves, and all who live by their wits.

My pride and glory has taken a turn for the worse, and I may never get it back.

I am Lord Hermes, and my favorite son has gone to the wrong side.

-x-X-x-

I am the goddess of love.

I have never lifted a finger in my life; I believed the minor gods were meant to do the work.

I am the Lady Aphrodite, and my daughter's death has taught me an important lesson.

-x-X-x-

I am the god of war.

Before, fighting was my life.

I am Lord Ares, and my daughter's bravery has shown me the world as it is.

-x-X-x-

I am the goddess of the hunt.

I have never participated much in the affairs of Olympus; I enjoyed hunting more.

I am Lady Artemis, and thanks to the Titans, I may never see my Hunters again.

-x-X-x-

I am the god of light, music, and reason.

I used to be nonchalant, self-centered, but the war has changed me.

I am the Lord Apollo, and I wish to compensate for my mistakes.

-x-X-x-

I am the god of wine.

People think I'm uncaring about the fate of the world, but my son's death has changed me.

I am the Lord Dionysus, and my son is dead.

-x-X-x-

I am the goddess of springtime and flowers.

I used to be childlike; spending my time with Mother picking flowers and eating cereal.

I am Lady Persephone, and the second Titan War has forced me to grow up.

-x-X-x-

**Ta-daa! All done. Kind of sad and angsty, but hopefully good. Please review and tell me what you think of this; I spent two and a half hours straight working on this. Even if you thought this was a waste of time, please tell me, because reviews are what make authors aware of their flaws and strengths. Thanks for reading!**

_**-Drishti Choudhury™**_


End file.
